In the last decades, wireless communication systems have become ubiquitous. For example, cellular communication systems such as mobile communication systems, broadband Wireless Metropolitan Area Networks (WMAN) and wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) have become widespread as a means to provide efficient communication services to e.g. mobile communication units. However, the increased prevalence of wireless communication systems have resulted in a dramatically increased need for air interface resources and the need for efficiently and flexibly utilising the available resource has become essential for the further development of wireless systems.
A method that has been proposed for effectively increasing the utilisation of air interface resource is spectrum sharing wherein a number of independent networks may share the same frequency spectrum. The frequency spectrum may be shared by time division wherein the individual networks are allocated distinct time intervals for transmission.
However, a static allocation of resource to different networks will typically not result in an optimal utilisation of the available resource as the resource requirements for individual networks tend to vary dynamically. However, current approaches for dynamic allocation of a shared air interface resource to individual networks tend to be complex, result in suboptimal resource sharing and suboptimal performance for the individual networks.
Specifically, space time varying spectrum usage leads to a desire for dynamic spectrum sharing between several radio access systems operated by same or different operators in the same geographical area. For example, a given air interface resource may typically be divided by allocating a fixed amount of resource to each system and/or cell. However, if a given cell or system does not fully utilise the allocated resource it is desirable for this resource to be temporarily re-allocated to a different system or cell. Such, dynamic reallocation may for example be achieved by a process wherein a primary cell having unused resource can offer the resource to other cells. Such secondary cells may for example bid for the resource such that the resource can be temporarily re-allocated to one or more secondary cells depending on the offers received from the different cells or systems.
In this manner, resource such as frequency spectrum resource, time interval resource or code resource can be dynamically and temporally reused for a secondary usage by secondary systems or cells when not used by the primary ones. In particular, such resource sharing can be approached at the multi cells level where a primary cell (offeror) can temporally allow the renting of radio resource to one or more secondary cells (renters) requesting more radio resource. An example of such a cellular system is illustrated in FIG. 1.
This sharing between the cells can be achieved through the sharing of an air interface MAC frame structure in a co-existence neighbourhood. Thus, a dynamic, real time and distributed rental protocol between the cells can be used at the MAC level. The radio resource scheduling between competing secondary cells can be handled with a rental protocol combined with auctioning inspired mechanisms. An example of such a system can for example be found in [D. Grandblaise, K. Moessner, G. Vivier, R. Tafazolli, “Credit token based scheduling for inter BS Spectrum Sharing”, 4th Karlsruhe Workshop on Software Radios (WSR'06), Karlsruhe, Germany, 22-23 Mar. 2006.
Such an approach enables a self of governance radio resource allocation between cells. However, the implementation of e.g. such rental mechanisms requires efficient mechanisms for the involved base stations to exchange information of available and desired resource.
Such information exchange is generally cumbersome and unreliable in many communication systems. For example, the communication may be achieved via a fixed network interconnecting all the base stations, but this tends to substantially increase the communication resources required from the interconnecting network thereby increasing cost of implementation and operation. Furthermore, such an approach tends to be very inflexible for example when different systems do not know each other and do not have wired interconnections to communicate.
Another option is for all base stations to have a direct physical RF link with e.g. all neighbour base stations. However, this may not always be possible (due to long distance and/or bad radio propagation conditions), can be complex and/or may require additional circuitry in the base stations thereby increasing size and cost. It is furthermore inflexible and cumbersome to upgrade, for example if a new base station is introduced.
Hence, an improved communication system would be advantageous and in particular a system allowing improved support for resource sharing and in particular providing increased flexibility, facilitated implementation, reduced complexity, reduced cost, improved resource sharing, increased capacity and/or improved performance would be advantageous.